Ron Clark
| affiliation = James Heller administration | status = Alive | actor = Ross McCall | seasons = | firstseen = | lastseen = }} Ron Clark was a high-ranking member of James Heller's administration and a colleague of Mark Boudreau, who accompanied the First Family and General Coburn on their trip to London, England. Day 9 Ron Clark attended President Heller's National Security briefing at Willoughby House, standing between the sitting Mark Boudreau and General Coburn. He was present while talk of the Chinese expansion into the area near the base in Diego Garcia was mentioned. When President Heller mixed up Franklin and Theodore Roosevelt, Ron exchanged a slight look of discomfort with Boudreau. Ron later passed on a call from Steve Navarro to Mark, who learned about the apprehension of Jack Bauer. Ron overheard Mark and Navarro's conversation and agreed to keep the presence of Jack Bauer in London a secret from Audrey and President Heller. A little later on, Ron came to Mark and Audrey Boudreau's hotel room to give him an update on the Bauer situation, which Audrey almost overheard. He covered by telling her that her car was downstairs. Mark discussed the situation with Ron on their way downstairs, asking him to explore the option of clandestinely handing Jack Bauer over to the Russian Federation as a way of avoiding putting him on trial and more suffering for Audrey and Heller. Ron was hesitant, believing that President Heller should have been informed, but Mark explained what Audrey went through in the aftermath of her torture by the Chinese government. When President Heller decided to sacrifice himself to stop Margot Al-Harazi's drone attacks, Mark had Ron prepare a helicopter with no pilot for Jack Bauer, not telling him what Jack was intending to do. Ron met Jack and Heller at the helipad and was shocked to see Heller himself there and realized what he was up to. While upset by Heller's obvious intentions, Ron respected his wishes and did not attempt to stop him. During the crisis between the United States and China, Ron seemed to take on Mark's role after his exposure as a traitor, keeping President Heller updated on the situation and aiding him throughout. Ron was eventually informed from a Secret Service agent of Audrey Boudreau's murder by Cheng Zhi's shooter and was left visibly distraught. Afterwards, Ron chose to keep it to himself until the crisis was resolved by the capture of Cheng Zhi by Jack. After Heller got Chinese President Wei to stand down and narrowly avoid a devastating war between the two countries, Ron terminated the connection between the two Presidents and told Heller to sit down as he had some bad news for him. Ron finally broke the news to Heller of Audrey's murder, causing Heller to collapse in shock and horror. Later, Clark was present when Audrey's casket was being loaded into Air Force One. Background information and notes * Ron Clark may be the Deputy White House Chief of Staff during the Heller administration on Day 9, but his actual job title has yet to mentioned. He is high-ranking enough to sit in on National Security briefings, but appears to work directly for Mark Boudreau. * The surname "Clark" was given in a Fox press release. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 9 characters Category:Heller administration personnel Category:Living characters